nevfandomcom-20200223-history
Svrt Cloon
Leadership: When the previous tribal leader/alpha male (or female) dies or becomes to old to succesfully rule the tribe one of the strongest and smartest individuals can claim leader position by passing a series of trials under the supervision of the elders (the oldest and most experienced tribe members). First the aspirant must pass the test of strength in wich they must fight in hand to hand combat against the strongest hunters (the number of combatants varies depending on how well the tribe is doing). If the aspirant manages to beat/incapacitate all combatants he (or she) will progress to the test of intelligence. The test of intelligence is divided in two parts, tactical prowress and leadership. The aspirant must lead a squad of hunters and take down a predator as quickly as possible with as few casualities as possible, once the aspirant and the hunters return with their prey the test moves on to leadership ability wich has been prepeared by the vllage in the aspirants absence. The aspirant will have to solve a series of domestical problems, help crafting things and then by the end of the day as the tribe gathers around a fire explain why he/she should be tribe leader. If the tribe accepts the aspirant as tribe leader the new leader will supervised and helped by the tribe elders until he/she is capable of ruling the tribe himself. If no aspirant steps foward and the tribe leader is dead the village elders will together rule the tribe until an aspirant steps foward. Typical diet: The Svrt Cloon's are typical hunter gatherers, they eat what they can find in the forests and ruins of post-Helsingborg. It can be anything from berries, eggs, bark, to wild dogs, moose, bear and even wild vegetables such as carrots and potatoes (but they have no knowledge on how to farm these). They rarely leave anything behind, they will eat or make use of anything. How do they eat food? They cook their meat over a campfire (or if back at the village on heated rocks) by either boiling or roasting it. After the process of cooking is complete they usualy eat with their bare hands,occasionaly someone will use a blade to cut their meat up into smaller pieces. Main Weapon for hunting: Cloon hunters are armed with a variety of weapons, varying from short daggers to skin small animals to long heavy spears used to take down large beasts and predators to bows used for slowing down and harming the prey from a distance and sharp axe/mace hybrids used to club animals to death with swift blows to the head. They also use a somewhat special throwing weapon, so called "Vass Kula" (Wich roughly would translate to Sharp Ball/Sphere), these are spheres made from rock and bone and are thrown to slow and harm animals down additionaly they can be picked up and re-used again after throwing. The weapons are all crafted by hunters and village "specialists" (Usualy women and men that take care of various duties in the village, this including weapon crafting) using animal bones and skin, wood, sharpened rocks collected from the coast and scrap metal found in the ruins. Arrows and throwing spears are also crafted from branches and leaves. Language: Svrt Cloon tribe orignates from the survivors of the old scandinavian civilizations that used the old languages (Swedish, Danish, Finish, Norwegian). However as time progressed the old languages have been lost and only tidbits and fragments remain. What remains is now used by the Svrt Cloon tribe in the south post-sweden area. 5 nouns for the language: Svard (Blade, Sword) Mat (Food, Provision) Kamp (Fight, Battle) Eldst (Elder, Fire) Chef (Leader) 3 Adjectives for the language: Enht (Unit, United) Vass (Sharp) Str (Big, Strength) Adjective Noun Syntax: Before nouns. Example. Edt Svard (One blade), Enn Chef (A leader) Occupational Roles Within the Tribe: One Cloon village has several occupational roles, everyone has to do their share of work to stay in the village. The more proficent "specialist" tribe members work in the village constructing and crafting things, cooking food, tending the wounded, taking care of children and defending the village whilst the stronger hunter gatherers spend most of their time outside the village searching for food and scraps and exploring the sourounding lands. Status of Women: Men and women are more or the less considered equal in Cloon hicheracy. The women are however naturaly weaker than men (save for the few women that train to become hunters and warriors). Those men and women that are deemed to weak and "not fit" for hunting and fighting are assigned to work in the village, but otherwise both men and women are allowed to aspire for any position within the tribe. Sexuality: Most tribe members are typicaly hetreosexual and ''mostly''reproduce when its neccesary to do so. The process goes that an individual picks a potential partner and forms a friendship, earning the partners trust, when the time is right they reproduce, the female is pregnant for around 8 months and doesn't have to hunt or performe "heavy duty" work in the village (that is, a pregnant woman doesn't need to construct defensive contraptions or raise big tents and wooden structures). When the child is born the couple spend a few years raising the child to a mature age where it is taken in as a student by another group within the village where it is learned how things work in the village and how to survive (like a survival school of sorts). Svrt Cloon tribe members have a strong standing against homosexuality as two mates of the same gender cannot reproduce and are then considered dead weight to the village. Homosexual members aren't directly killed and persecuted but they are given considerably a hard time to thrive in the village and recive less respect than a "normal" tribe member. In some occasions they risk being cast out or banned from the village depending on their standing with other tribe members and how much use they are to the village.